


One Last Illusion

by MsThunderFrost



Series: Sex Scenes in 1,000 Words or Less [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically PWP, Illusions, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Challenge:</p>
<p>Write the hottest sex scene possible in under 1,000 words. Then, make it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Illusion

** One Last Illusion **

There he is.

Miles of lusciously pale skin stretched out on emerald satin sheets, with a mop-top of curly black hair sprawled out on a soft, downy, feather-filled pillow – this is the sight that greats him upon entry to their bedchamber.

He _certainly_ could not have asked for a better ‘welcome home’ present.

Loki has _that_ look in his eye. Like a rabid, caged beast that has been pacing the confines of its cell for hours, ready to pounce at the first bit of prey foolish enough to wander into its den. His hard-on stood full and proud, the fat, mushroom-like head almost _purple_ with excitement. Thor wondered how long he had lain like this.

“Brother, I -,” but Loki cut him off, raising one thin, pale finger to his slightly parted lips.

“No, don’t speak.” Each word dripped lust and adoration as deep green eyes raked over the scantily clad body. “Just strip.” It was not a request, but a command. Thor quickly complied.

With a certain refinement, Loki climbed to all fours and crawled to the foot of the bed, gingerly placing his hands onto his brother’s shoulders. And then, flopping backward, he pulled the now-naked god of lightning firmly on top of him. Erections brushed forcefully – heat spread through their bodies like fire.

Loki squirmed beneath him and Thor caught his lips in a messy kiss – all tongue and lips and teeth – pushing his hips down, down, _down_ until a moan burst through the kiss and both had to draw away. Loki’s pupils were blown wide and black, and he looked appropriately dazed. Thor smirked.

A hand trailed downward, memorizing the sharp planks of Loki’s torso, taking in each of the hard, yet not totally defined muscles that lurked beneath the surface. And then, he found it –

Loki’s back arched as a scream tore from his throat, Thor’s fingers gently kneading his erogenous zone.

“I remember how you do so love to be tortured _here_ , little brother.” Thor’s smirk widened as he pressed a little harder just beneath the rib cage, and Loki melted into goo.

But two could play at this game.

Suddenly, positions reversed, Loki’s naked form loomed above his brother. “And _I_ know how much you _adore_ being tortured…” he puckered his mouth and pressed a kiss to the head of Thor’s cock. “ _Here_.”

Without further delay, he leaned forward and took the entire shaft into his mouth. The sudden, warm-wet shock of it was like fireworks to Thor’s senses. Relaxing his throat, he was able to take in the entirety of the thick rod. The salty, bitter tang of it only fed Loki’s mounting excitement.

Seconds later, Loki felt a probing finger, slick with faintly-scented lavender oil, prod at his entrance. He relaxed as best he could, allowing it to slip in until the third knuckle. Now, with every forward motion, the finger would dig deep within him, tantalizing his sensitive insides.

Then Thor has two fingers inside him… three… _four_ … and Loki is high off of the pain-pleasure.

Thor is drawing his fingers back and pushing him down, face first into the sheets. It was unlikely for Loki to admit that this is a major turn-on for him. Thor prodded his brother’s entrance, “Are you adequately prepared.”

“I swear on the nine realms that, should you not take me now, I will castrate you with my scepter!” That seemed to be all of the convincing that Thor needed.

Lining up the swollen head of his cock with Loki’s throbbing entrance, Thor pushed inside fully and, hesitating only a moment, braced his elbow against Loki’s broad back and began pounding him into the mattress. The bedframe howled in distress with each brutal thrust, and this sound was drowned out only by the manic howls of Loki’s pleasure.

The wet _smack_ of skin on skin… the redness of their flesh as it collided… the hand gently fondling his erogenous zone… it was all overwhelming to the god of mischief, who had braced both of his hands on the bedframe to keep from being driven onto the floor. And he loved every agonizing minute of it.

Pushing him down further onto the bed, his wet, leaking cock began to slip and slide along the sheets. The burning friction that this created was just enough to drive Loki over the edge. With a howl, he came, his essence spurting out and staining himself and the mattress beneath him.

The subsequent clenching of Loki’s channel sent Thor over the edge immediately thereafter, and he finished deep inside of Loki. Once he was done, he pulled out; peppering the smaller god’s face with gentle, soothing kisses as he slowly came down from his high. The look of euphoria on his face was beautiful.

“My beloved brother,” Thor kissed his ebony locks gently. “How I love you…”

* * *

 

Thor awoke with a start, and, reaching out, found himself to be alone in the same bedchamber that had haunted his oh-so-pleasant dream. But now the waking world had become somewhat of a nightmare. Now, he had to remember the truth.

It had been three days since the Dark Elves were defeated.

It had been two days since he had renounced the throne.

And Loki, a fortnight before, had died in his arms.


End file.
